Nightmare
by Tih190
Summary: Anakin has a nightmare one night in his sleep A/N: ONE-SHOT/ TAKES PLACE BEFORE TPM AND DURING THE EMPIRE STRIKES BACK


**Disclaimer: I don't own STAR WARS, That belongs to Lucasfilms which belongs to Disney**

This is set before The Phantom Menace

Anakin didn't know where he was, he could not see his mother and he certainly was not on Tatooine, he was in a room which felt cold and quiet. He did not know where he was in the galaxy. It was dark in the room and it sent him chills down his spine.

"HELLO!"

His Voice had echoed but there was no reply so he did it again,

"HELLO!"

Once again, no reply.

"IS ANYONE THERE, MOM ARE YOU HERE?!" He yells however he receives no answer.

He turns around only to see a visible figure, he wondered who the figure was so he asked the figure

"Hello, who are you, can you help me, I don't know where I am."

After blinking just once, He opens his eye only to see that very figure standing above him. The figure was clad in black, with a cape on him attached to a shoulder guard along with a panel on his chest with a strange mask covering his entire head. His breathing was so mechanized it made him sound like a machine.

Anakin was truly scared of him but he gained enough courage and asked him

"w-who are you mister?" Anakin says.

The figure then lifts him up and force chokes him using the force and stares at Anakin. Anakin then starts to cry and fears for his life thinking the man will kill him and begs the figure

"Please sir, please, don't kill me, (sniff) I don't want to die please let me live"

The figure only responds by tightening the choke around Anakin and only says is a cold deep mechanical voice.

"The force is strong in you young Skywalker."

The figure then brings out his lightsaber and activates it showing the red color of the blade.

"But you are not a Jedi yet"

The figure then stabs Anakin through the chest and because of the intense burning pain inflicted on the young boy. Anakin screams like he never had before and literally stresses his lungs as everything went black. He then heard a familiar voice.

"Ani, Ani, Ani WAKE UP!"

Anakin then jumps up from bed and takes deep breaths as he feels sweat coming down his face. He then looks to see his mother beside in bed and relived, hugs her.

"Shhh Ani, it's alright, It was just a nightmare you had that's all." Shmi says trying to comfort her son

"It was so scary mom, it was dark, and there was this man who had a black suit, he breathed really weirdly and then started to choke me. He said something but I can't remember. He stabbed me mom with his lazersword. It (sniff) hurt really really bad. I thought I was going to die."

"Oh Ani I'm sorry you had to have a scary dream like that. But you know sometimes, these dreams and nightmares they mean something and sometimes they try to tell us things through these dreams. " Shmi said while hugging her son.

"Mom, what do you the nightmare was telling me?" Anakin asks looking up at his mother.

"That my sweet boy is something you will have to find out yourself." Shmi replies

"Now why don't you go back to sleep, I'll be here watching you" She says

"Ok Mom, good night "Anakin says

"Good Night, my dear Ani" Shmi replies

As Anakin closes his eyes he begins to once again fall into a deep sleep and the rest of the night becomes bliss for him.

 _ **YEARS LATER**_

Darth Vader looks back at that moment when he was once Anakin Skywalker. How far he has come ever since the fall of the Jedi and the Republic. From his entrance into the Jedi order to the death of his mother, to the start of the clone wars and marriage to Padme, and finally to his full turn to the dark side. But looking back at that memory he realized that the force was telling him of his fate through a nightmare, a nightmare in which he himself had fully become entirely.

Now he was on Bespin awaiting the arrival of his son Luke Skywalker, Vader hoped that he would join him and rule the galaxy. He was in the carbonite chamber when Luke had come and then after Luke was unaware of Vader's presence. Vader breaks the silence and says.

"The force is strong with you young Skywalker, but you are not a Jedi yet."

Vader had become the nightmare that was feared rather than Vader fearing the Nightmare.


End file.
